Marcus VS Leo
by tennisgirl567
Summary: Marcus hates Leo and makes him miserable. I am writing this before and after some episodes. Marcus might be added into real life episodes. I might add some mares because I love that ship. this is my first story so give me some pointers.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene: Leo is in chemistry. Note this is after speed trapped **

**I do not own lab rats.**

Leo POV.

"OK class today we will be taking a test." I sat worrying about Marcus too much to care what he was saying. He hadn't shown up yet and I took that as a good sign after all he was bionic he could just super speed to class. Then Marcus showed up and I heard a sigh from behind me, it was a happy sigh mixed with a sad sigh. I looked behind me and saw a girl and I thought her name was Britney. Marcus took his seat beside me and I got even more nervous when he sat down the feeling only grew when he looked at me and showed me his green lasers.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for this test" he said switching off his lasers and turning on his good boy act faster than humanly possible. "That's the sprit Marcus." The teacher said as he passed by giving us our tests. I looked down at my test and started writing not looking up at Marcus but I could feel him staring at me. When I was half way down I looked at him and he was smirking, he was already done. He had always been better at chemistry than me and now I knew why. I looked back down and finished.

Marcus POV

The bell rang and I stood up. I looked at Leo as he franticly finished his paper I heard laughing behind me and I turned around. I saw a girl laughing and another girl was whispering something to her. When she saw me looking at her she stopped giggling. "hey." Was all I said then I walked away. When I got out of the class room I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Hey Marcus" Chase said running up to me with Adam, Bree walking slowly behind. I wondered if it was hard for her to not just super speed everywhere whenever she wanted to. "Hey guys." I said. I heard running behind me and I turned around. I saw Leo and almost laughed. He was running and screaming "Get away from them!" over and over again. They all rolled their eyes and turned back to me. "Want to come over later and play some video games?" chase asked me. "Sure." I said. I hated pretending to be friends with them. "cool." Adam said.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AN: Sorry to those who were expecting an update I just need to say something. Please review and tell me what you like about the story and what I need to fix. Also Marcus will be human in this and some will take place after the bionic showdown but Marcus made it out in time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks Karly I will definitely try to do that. I think I might add some Bree/Leo I like the idea of them as a couple tell me what you think.**

**Marcus P.O.V**

I looked at Bree in the kitchen as me, Adam, and chase played video games. There was something about her that just intrigued me. Leo came in from the hallway saw me and the look in his eyes went from contempt to fear. I smiled at the reaction. Got up and went to the bathroom. I walked in and looked the door. I started to remember things that had happened before I officially met the Davenports.

_Flash back_

_I came into the lab after getting something to eat. My dad waited for me impatiently. "Where have you been!?" he yells. "Eating." I say. I've gotten used to him yelling at me. "We have a lot to work on." He says. "I know." In just a few weeks I would meet my dads' sworn enemy's kids. I always followed my dads' orders blindly. I didn't know any better. "Now" he says. "Prove to me I should be your friend." He sits and I put a big smile on my face. I was always a good actor but still my dad made me do these stupid practice runs like I was going to reveal that I was evil and wanted to destroy them. After I completed the practice run dad finally showed me pictures of the davenports. He pulled up a picture of a small boy. "Chace Davenport. The youngest of the group." Then he told me about chases bionics and all of his glitches. He pulled up a picture of another boy but this one was much bigger than the first one. "Adam Davenport. The oldest of the group. He told me about Adams bionics. Then he pulled up a picture of a girl. "Bree Davenport the middle child." He told me about her bionics. Then he pulled up a picture of an even smaller boy then chase. "Leo Dooley. He doesn't have any bionics but he stands by them and tries to protect them as much as he can. Keep him out of your way." He said_

"_I will." I promised._

I heard a knock on the door pulling me out of my thoughts. "Marcus you okay?" It was Bree. "Yeah I'm fine." I yell out the door. "Okay." She says then walks away.

**Bree P.O.V**

I walked away from the bathroom. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't turn my head, instead I went up to my room. I was so confused. I liked Marcus but I couldn't be with him he was my brothers' friend. I don't know. I lay down and closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the boys yelling.

**Hoped you liked it please review it helps me wright faster. I need to know what you think about the Leo/Bree thing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter sorry it's a bit late writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

**3 Swiftie 3****: thank you for that and I typicaly don't either but they just sounded like a cute couple**

Leo P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Bree. My eyes wandered the room and fell on Marcus. Fear over took me. I didn't like the fact that he could come into my house and they were totally oblivious of his evilness. He smirked when he saw I was scared. He got up and went to the bathroom. "Stay away from him." I said to Bree. "Whatever Leo you have hated him since he showed up and no one knows why he is a good guy." She said. Even after all this time I hated that they didn't believe me about Marcus. After a little bit Bree said "He's been in there a while I'm going to go check on him." She said. Once again I was left alone. After she checked on him she went upstairs. Not long after, Marcus came out of the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen where I was. "It must be so frustrating." He said. His cold breath right on my neck. No one was watching so he could do whatever he wanted. "Why do you have to pretend to be their friend?" I asked. It didn't make any sense to me. "Because I do and I love making you squirm." He said. His breath made me shiver. He laughed at that and walked away. It wasn't until he walked away that I realized he had had my wrists in his hands. I turned and looked at him as he rejoined Adam and Chase. If they would just believe me everything would be fine Marcus would be out of our lives and I would have my best friends back.

Marcus P.O.V.

I sat down on the couch and picked up the controller. I loved messing with Leo it was so much fun mostly because no one believed him about my being evil and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. _"Keep him out of you way." "I will."_ The promise rang in my ears I was keeping him out of my way by putting him in my way in another way. It was kind of funny. I laughed at my thought. "You beat me again!" chase yelled. "Sorry about that." I say. "Don't be sorry you're really good if you can beat me." He says as if it was impossible to beat him. "Well I should go." I say. "O.K. see you tomorrow at school." Chase says. "Bye." I shoot one last look at Leo and it makes him jump back. I walk home and smirk at my performance. I didn't want to go home just yet so I walked around. I had lived in this city for my whole life but rarely ever been outside I loved the outside. My dad had never really liked the idea of my being outside all the time. He had this idea that if I was then someone would figure out I had bionics but that was just crazy.

I walked around looking at the town. I said hi to some people from school. I didn't want to go home but I thought it was best. I got home and no one was in the house. Dad was probably in the lab. I sat down on the couch thinking about the day.

"Marcus there you are!" my dad said coming into the living room. "Here I am." I said with a voice so it made it obvious I was had been home for a long time. "Don't take that tone with me he said.

**Thank you for reading please review. Stil thinking of the exact plot so stay with me and we'll get through it.**


End file.
